


Broken Promises

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: SomnophiliaDiscretion is advised - read the tags





	Broken Promises

You knew that it would be difficult. Right from that first date, you knew that dating God wouldn’t be easy. You never expected this though. For the past month, you’d been trying to get more than five minutes alone with Chuck. Every time you were alone together, be it making out or eating dinner, some heavenly issue would pop up. You had long given up the prospect of spending at least one night with Chuck on your anniversary, given how close it was. He had promised you that he would spend the night with you, regardless of what was happening in Heaven, though it seemed less and less likely every day. There was only one thing that you wanted to do with him, something you’d never done before. It was something huge in your relationship, sex was something you’d refused to do for a long time after a bad past. You’d confided in Chuck that you were becoming more and more comfortable, to the point where you were ready to take the final step with him.   
  
Your anniversary came around, and you awoke to Chuck’s body warming your own, more than the thin duvet that you had.   
“Mornin’ gorgeous” He smiled.   
“Mornin’” You murmured, kissing him gently.   
“Happy anniversary” He smiled, shifting to wrap his arms around your waist.  
“Happy one year” You murmured, curling close.   
“I’m here all day, no angels” He promised. You smiled and nodded.   
“Thank you” You smiled. He kissed you gently, hugging you.

The day passed smoothly. He’d brought you a McDonald’s breakfast that you shared in bed, before showering together and going to the movie theatre. You returned home after the movie and lunch just after 3pm, and an angel was stood in the middle of the room. Chuck’s eyes widened, he turned to you but you’d already left the room. _He’d promised he was yours all day, no angels._ Walking up the stairs, you began to sort the laundry into coloured piles.   
“(Y/N/N)…” Chuck spoke softly, his voice filling the staircase. You knew what he was going to say, it wasn’t hard to know given the situation.   
“Go on” You sighed, not meeting his eyes. He instantly knew how upset you were. It wasn’t hard to tell, he could hear everything you were thinking.   
“I’m sorry, I’ll be back soon” He promised, moving closer to you. He moved to take your hand, though you pushed him away and walked into the bedroom, beginning to remove the sheets from the bed.   
“(Y/N)…” He whispered, standing awkwardly in the doorway.   
“I wouldn’t go if Heaven wasn’t in war” He spoke, voice soft and full of upset.  
“Go” You responded, voice full of venom. He sighed.   
“I’m sorry. I love you” He said, before disappearing. You growled and tossed the pillow case at the empty space.

Hours had passed, and you didn’t expect Chuck to return any time soon. The moon was high, the clock read 21:27 and you didn’t have the energy to stay awake any more. It was your anniversary and your lover wasn’t even on Earth. Walking up to bed, you stripped to your underwear and climbed into the cold, empty bed.

You were awoken sometime in the middle of the night by someone, _Chuck_ , climbing into bed beside you.   
“Hey, I’m so sorry” He whispered, moving to face you. He cupped your cheeks and kissed you gently, though pulled away when he felt you not reciprocating the kiss.   
“I know I promised you that I’d be here all day. I warned all of the angels not to disturb me, he’s facing disciplinary action. I’ve left them in the middle of the war” He said, his blue eyes meeting your own. You sighed and shook your head.   
“You just don’t get it” You sighed, before rolling over.   
“Talk to me” He whispered.  
“You’re my first real relationship…I was ready to take that…step, but again, I came second. Just once in my life, I want to be someone’s number one” You sighed, flicking the lamp off that Chuck had turned on, before attempting to fall asleep.   
“I’m sorry…You will always be my number one” He sighed, before falling ‘asleep’ beside you. You laid awake for hours, rethinking your entire relationship with Chuck. _Maybe the relationship wouldn’t work_. The thoughts cycled through your head until the sun was rising outside. Chuck was still in the bed beside you. He didn’t need sleep, he likely knew that you’d been awake all night, even probably hearing everything you were thinking. The last thought on your mind before you decided to climb out of the bed was one that would probably hit him worse than death. _Maybe he’s gone too far this time._

Chuck spent the entire time attempting to make it up to you, constantly apologising to the point that you’d attempted to tune him out. Eventually, Chuck went upstairs to the bedroom, where you assumed he would just disappear for a while and then return when he hopes you’ve forgiven him. But you won’t. Not this time. Standing up, you made your way to where the bed sheets had dried. Picking them up, you started to walk up the stairs when you heard moaning.   
“What the fuck” You sighed, not even bothering to hide it. Chuck had probably already gone to find another girl. With looks like his, it wasn’t hard for him. Walking into the room, Chuck was laid on the bed, cock in hand. His eyes met your own, a flush covered his cheeks. If you had the energy, you’d say something.   
“Fuck this, do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore” You sighed, dumping the bed sheets onto the bed, before walking into the spare bedroom.

Chuck walked in, biting his lip at the sight. You were laid on top of the sheets, in your bra and underwear, snoring away. Making his way towards you, he nudged and gently manoeuvred your body until he had you kneeling, while removing your panties. Gripping your hips, he lined himself up and pushed into your wet heat. Snapping his fingers, he made sure you wouldn’t wake up before he began to fuck into you, moaning. You felt so much better around Chuck that he came with a moan quicker than he had in a long time.

Tucking himself back into his jeans, he quickly rearranged you, before snapping his fingers. You were still asleep, but you would wake eventually. He left the room and went into the kitchen, cooking your favourite meal, setting the table with a rose and candles, in attempts to apologise for the previous day.


End file.
